Keep a Secret
by Saffy Neko
Summary: A story made up of vignettes…-Misa-From that day I kissed you, would you look at me strangely…if I wanted to be with someone else for a change?-L-From that previous occurrence, would you ever consider agreeing…if I’d want you and me to be a secret?...3 UP
1. a new friend

AN: Hello, everyone...aand I've decided to put up a new fic! Yay, it's so rare for me!

And it's another rare-pairing fanfic. LXMisa! I hope you'll enjoy this...L and Misa narrate the fic at different times, only they do that in third person. I'll say who's narrating, and you'll probably be able to tell who's talking by their style of narrating and how they explain stuff, so yeah...I hope I'm accurate and in-character with both of them.

So here's the deal. In this fic I'm trying to develop Misa more as a character--'cause frankly she doesn't get too much in the anime and it makes her come off as shallow and annoying at least half the time. I think she deserves to come off as more intelligent and not such a 'pathetic needy little girl.' So this is my shot at it.

Also, I'm trying to portray not only what L is thinking, but what he's feeling. And I know that isn't easy without being OOC, since in the anime he makes it next to impossible to tell how he's feeling to us normal people. But instead of only looking at what his brain is thinking, I want to show how he feels about stuff too. I'll do my best to have that without him turning into a cheese-ball, so don't worry about that. -nervous laugh- ...

Um okay! Hope you'll like this, and...here it is!

"Keep a Secret" …

A LXMisa fanfiction

Romance/Drama, also humor and angst

A story made up of vignettes…(Misa) From that day I kissed you, would you look at me strangely…if I wanted to be with someone else for a change? (L) From that previous occurrence, would you ever consider agreeing…if I'd want you and me to be a secret? L/Misa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

text below 'LL Narrator'--is L is 3rd person narrator (LL meaning L Lawliet)

text below 'MA Narrator'--is Misa is 3rd person narrator (MA meaning Misa Amane)

During dialogue, neither of them narrate the fic…

"a new friend..."

chapter one

absent-minded phrase

(LL Narrator)

It was nothing, that day…that strange day when it was her and him. Misa, L and Yagami Light, actually. Of course, that was an obvious case…L was still trying to pinpoint the possibility of his being Kira, although now they were chasing someone else around who killed in the very same fashion, only for different motives.

But you knew that already. And that's not why you're here, is it?

But it all began on that day, you see. Not that there really _was_ a beginning, just as there is no end to a story in real life. But it all started to become quite significant then, in any case.

Now I'm sounding vague. Truly unlike my explanations…

Let me be more precise with you.

It was simple, really. She gave him a quick sincere kiss on the cheek in gratitude for some sort of dating thing with Light before dashing away to squeal about how happy she was. How completely typical of her. Misa, that is. I suppose I'm not all that good with names.

And anyway, he (I'll say Ryuuzaki—L is much too exclusive for my tastes) couldn't help but smile dumbly and mumble something. Something about the possibility of loving her.

Of course, he didn't. It was only an absent-minded phrase. A moment of lacking in logic. And that's very rare for him. But he never had many social abilities, you see. It was clearly the first time any girl had kissed him at all.

And it wasn't just any girl. It was the renowned model and actress, Misa Amane, Japan's glittering star. Before this whole business of getting caught up in possibly being the second Kira, she could have gone to such heights without ever looking back.

However, if not for the Kira incident Ryuuzaki wouldn't know her or be around her right now. He'd be concerned with his cases and have no time to think of her. Although I still found time to be a closet fanboy of her latest issues in Japan's most popular magazines—

….Ahem…I think I just got a bit carried away. However, you should know there is in fact, a point to all this. I can just be…frankly, rather long-winded.

But anyway, Ryuuzaki found being around Misa as she was presently wasn't nearly as appealing as he may have hoped. In fact, he found her mostly annoying. If she wasn't shouting about how much she adored Light than she'd be trying to grab him and stay glued to him…constantly. He knew that for a fact, since he was chained to him with handcuffs.

If she'd met and kissed him in that same manner before he knew her as a worshipper of Yagami and before he'd suspected her of being the second Kira, the odds of Ryuuzaki turning a few shades of red and falling over would be close to 75, maybe 80 percent. But even in that situation, in front of Yagami, he found himself acting a bit illogical and foolish. It could be likened to the sudden surge of sugar in one's system.

And it was quite likely…maybe a 60 percent chance, probably more…that nothing would ever come of it. It was simply a fleeting moment that neither of them should have considered as anything otherwise. And even if Ryuuzaki did consider something else of it, it was highly probable that he would have nothing but a silly unspoken crush. As for Misa, she was so infatuated…or obsessed, either way—with Light, that the chance of her ever seeing L differently, as someone other than an odd detective…was zero.

But are my calculations truly accurate?

-------------------------------------------------

(MA Narrator)

Light Yagami was everything. He meant everything to her, he was the sun and moon for her, and he touched her heart in a way that no one else did. She didn't really know why. But he did. And that's all that mattered.

She always smiled and tried to be brave. From the very first day when she lost her parents, when she saw them falling to the floor and spewing blood from gunshots to the head. They both died that way, and even though she cried and sobbed she was able to escape from dying the same way, as she hid her tiny body in a crevice between a door and a closet. The man who shot her parents never found her, and he escaped before the police arrived.

She was so little then.

Even when the police finally did catch up to him, it made no difference. Months and months passed by. There was a trial, but it seemed he would never be convicted.

Then something amazing happened. It was years after her parents died, but it happened. That man fell to the floor from a heart attack. He was dead. He died! Just like all the others who were considered criminals. It couldn't be a coincidence. Kira did it. Kira killed him!

She was so overjoyed, and has loved Kira ever since out of gratitude. She could never be more thankful.

But why does this have to do with Light-kun? I don't know. Let me get back to him, I think I went off-track.

Anyway, now Misa felt that Light-kun was all she had. In fact, she knew that for a fact. It was true, there was no other way of looking at it.

Misa also believed that Light was the only one for her…and that they could share everything together. All Misa really wanted, was to share everything with him, so she could finally feel loved.

But Misa was useless. She kept failing, again and again. Why was Misa so stupid?! She felt so frustrated. More than that, she was angry with herself. Why couldn't she be useful to Light-kun? Why did she always seem to stand in his way? It always seemed like, the more she tried to help the more he hated her for it. She couldn't understand. What was Misa doing wrong…?

Most of the time though, she doesn't let that get to her. She tries to look on the bright side. She knows Light-kun will love her one day. She'll make it be that way, and it'll all work out fine. She's sure of it.

Even when she's not so sure, she still finds ways to distract herself. Like getting absorbed in her modeling or the movies she stars in or poking fun at Ryuuzaki-san.

Lately, she did that by calling him "pervert."

But was Ryuuzaki-san really a pervert? Honestly Misa didn't know. Sometimes she'd feel so creeped out, with the way he'd stare and stare at her and Light when they were together. And that was all the time, because now L was chained to him with handcuffs. She started wondering why. She felt like he was examining every inch of her, so I guess that's why she started calling him "pervert."

Not that she minded. In fact she was used to it, being a model and all. But it started getting on her nerves, because she wanted some alone time with her Light-kun. How could she do that when he was always in the same room and staring in a way that made her feel so exposed?

But she did finally get some alone time with her Light-kun. She was so overjoyed about it, you couldn't imagine how happy she felt…because now she finally had a night alone with him. In the same room.

The only reminder Ryuuzaki left behind was the chains still on Light's hand, a long chain that led under the door…still connected to him, farther away in a room on the other side.

But the room Light and Misa were in was sound proof, and Ryuuzaki couldn't get to the camera visuals to watch what was going on with them…so it was good enough for her.

But then Misa did something stupid. She didn't even know what she did, but it was so stupid—

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Light-kuun!!" She chirped happily. "Why don't you sit here with me? I think you might like it!" She sat on the bed in the hotel-style room, and patted a spot next to her as he stood several feet away from her.

"Go away, Misa. Leave me alone. I went in here away from Ryuuzaki so I could get in some of my own research. There's a laptop in here for a reason, you know," he sounded sarcastic with that last remark.

"But, but…why not?" She pouted. And she tried to pout very cutely, too.

"Aargh! Misa, I don't even know how you got in here! I want you to get out of here, alright?"

"No! No, it's not alright, because Misa never gets time alone with Light-kun! Light-kun is always busy with work, and investigating, and trying to figure all this out about Kira! But he never has time for me!" She stood up and dug her fingers in her sleeves as she shouted. "And now I finally have some time alone with you, but you can't ever make time for Misa! Why?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't you remember that I'm still somehow suspected of being Kira myself? I'm under constant surveillance and I'm always discussing these matters with everyone else. I need a break, I need some time to myself. That means I need time away from them and time away from you. Can't you understand that?!"

"But Light-kun…" She was almost in tears because she was desperate. "That means I can't ever be alone with you…"

"So? We're under surveillance right now, anyway. It's not like we're actually alone."

"I know that!" She shouted with sudden anger, tears still in her eyes. "But I don't care. I want to be with you."

"Do you want to know why I don't want to be with you?"

She looked at him. She didn't want to know the answer to that, but she listened anyway.

"You're constantly with me. You always shout loudly in my ears, and embarrass me in front of everyone else. You're always whining and you talk so much that I want to tear my ears out. You're loud and annoying. You're so obsessed with me that I'm completely fed up with you. I could disown you and watch you run out of my life permanently, and I would feel _nothing._ Does that answer make it clear enough for you?!"

The tears stinging her eyes began to well up and inch down hotly over her cheeks.

"So is that it? Is that what Light thinks of Misa?"

"Did you really think you were anything else to me?

She felt a sharp stab in her chest, and choked back a sob.

"Well then I'm sorry…I'm sorry Misa was ever a burden to you!!"

She ran and slammed her side into the door before she opened it and ran out. She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.

She went into her room and slammed the door. The normally bright room was dark now. That was just the way she wanted it. She fell on her bed and buried her face in the pillows. She felt like she wanted to die as she let her pain bleed like a fresh wound. She just kept sobbing again and again.

She slammed the door so roughly that she didn't notice it had slowly drifted open. Even when the light from outside the room came spilling in, she ignored it. She didn't care because the boy she loved hated her.

She didn't even hear anyone coming, with such soft tapping footsteps. But before she realized what had happened, someone knocked on her door three times.

"—Ah, Misa. I see you're in here." That voice was familiar, but she was too caught up in hysterics to recognize it. "Have you seen my teacups?"

It took several seconds for her to compose herself enough to stop sobbing, and she finally managed to sit up and look at the messy-haired Ryuuzaki standing in the doorway. He looked more curious than anything else.

She gave a confused look. "T-Teacups? What're you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, my favorite teacups. They've gone missing just an hour ago, and I can't have my sugar-filled tea or coffee without them. So I went looking for you in case you might've seen them."

She sniffled and wiped something out of her eye, and frowned at him. "Go away, Ryuuzaki. I want to be alone right now."

"But haven't you seen them? I'm sure they were around here somewhere."

"I said go away! I never saw your stupid teacups." She slumped down on her bed and decided to ignore him.

"But don't you even wonder why I'm not chained to Light Yagami? I'd consider it rather strange, after all." He emphasized his point by raising his arm for her to see, where a handcuff and a few loose chains dangled.

He was really getting on her nerves, but since he wasn't leaving she decided to answer him.

"I'm not like you. I don't question everything."

Ryuuzaki got a rather puzzled and slightly troubled look on his face as he continued to study her. Then he took a few tentative steps in her direction.

"I'd also wonder why Misa wants to be alone when all she ever wants is to be with Light. Don't you think that's a bit peculiar?"

She abruptly sat up again and glared at him. "Stop studying me like I'm some kind of science project! I don't care that you're a detective, but why don't you leave me and Light-kun out of this! And that backwards way you talk is so weird! Why don't you give Light more free time anyway, so we can be together?"

His crouched figure straightened a tiny bit as his toes gripped the carpet and he nibbled his index finger. "So is that what this is all about? Light is so caught up in the investigation that he has no time for you?"

"Stop asking all the questions, for once! Can't you just give Light more time so he can be with me?" Her anger died down into a tired plea.

"…I'm afraid I can't do that. The investigative team needs all the resources it can get, and we find Yagami to be a valuable asset." He gave her a slightly sharp look. "—And he _is _still a Kira suspect himself, need I remind you."

"Why do you always keep suspecting him? Why is it always him that you have to constantly watch? What's so wrong with giving us time alone once in a while…?" She didn't know whether to be hurt or angry.

"I think you're avoiding the real issue here. I'm not a genius at all with things that don't concern my cases…" he trailed off, and suddenly spoke again. "But you've never been this upset after seeing Light. It's really none of my business, but—"

"Then get out!!" she interrupted. "You're right, it is none of your business! So get out of here! This has nothing to do with you…and you always make things harder for us anyway!" Her explosive burst of anger died down again, and this time she was almost in tears.

"Just leave me alone…"

"—What I was about to say a moment ago, if you're finished with all that—" he didn't look affected by her outburst whatsoever, gazing at her with his finger still stuck in his mouth. "Is that I deduce you had an argument with Light. You really think he hates you. Am I wrong?"

She slowly looked up at him. She still looked hurt, but now she was also a bit shocked. She always wondered how he accurately guessed nearly every situation.

"…So, what if it is?" Her hurt voice started sounding a little less angry and a little more hopeful. "Are you saying that he…that he doesn't really hate me?"

L removed his hand from his face and with that same wide-eyed look it almost seemed that he smiled. "How would I know? Even I can't figure out what goes through the mind of one such as his," he took a few more steps towards her, so now he was a few feet away from her bed. "But there's one fact I do know…and you should know, too, when I'm not involved with my case work, and even though I may have made matters worse for you…"

He muttered the last of his sentence so softly that she couldn't hear him. She raised her head a bit as she looked at him.

"What? What was that, Ryuuzaki-san?"

He let out a barely audible sigh.

"I said…you're not alone." He seemed to make more of an effort to smile at her. "Remember that."

Something about that simple phrase touched her heart. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was because she was so hurt now from what had just happened, that she was just vulnerable. But either way, it helped her to hear that. She smiled as she realized that he'd been trying to comfort her all this time, in his own strange way.

"Ryuuzaki-san…" she stood up, and in one swift motion stepped towards him and hugged him. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san. That's so sweet of you."

"Well…" Whatever logical explanation he was about to say died in his throat, as he just stood motionless beneath her grip.

For the first time in ages, he was at a complete blank and couldn't think up a complete scenario to guide him. He'd been about to turn around and leave when she suddenly pulled that out of nowhere.

She gripped his shoulders as she started to cry again. "I'm sorry I said such mean things to you. I didn't mean it, I just…feel so useless. But I'll try to do better. Misa will show she's worth something!" Tears started dripping down her cheeks.

He tensed a bit and went into an automatic quiet panic-mode...he tried to think up a way to stop her crying, but still nothing in his mind would work. So instead he just reached up his arm and managed to weakly pat the back of her head.

"No need to concern yourself…emotions aren't all that logical, anyway." He said in an attempt to quiet her down.

"You're right. Misa's so emotional…her emotions make her so useless!" Now she was crying harder.

His panic was almost visible now and he started to sweat a bit. He really wished Watari were here to take care of this situation about now. That and bring him more cake. He couldn't think normally for some reason, his shirt was now wet and he had a sobbing girl on his hands. What had he gotten himself into?!

"…Um…look, Misa, I have a secret stash of calorie-free pastries in case I can't have my normal ones. You're a model and don't want the normal kind, so…could we get some cake? It might get rid of your bad mood," he felt like smacking himself. Why was he talking so strangely (for him,) and _why_ did he just invite a girl to eat his secret stash of cakes with him?

Her crying died down a little and she sniffled as she pulled away a bit.

"…Um, um…" she couldn't seem to think straight either, only it was because of all her crying. "well I guess…"

"Great! Well let's go then!" He said a little too enthusiastically (since he was still nervous) and took her wrist and part of her hand and led her down the hallway.

She was still teary-eyed and dazed from all of her crying, but she managed to smile in his direction. It made her feel a little better to know that someone wanted her company. It made her feel that someone might like her after all.

She didn't even know that he hadn't been looking for teacups to begin with.

--End Vignette #1...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay! First part done! -smile- I got it done in about two hours all at once, starting around 3 AM! Go me! -Is a bit hyper from lack of sleep- Eheh, anyway--so I hope you enjoyed that.

Hopefully I got them in character-? Let me know what you think. (But go easy on the critique, please--I write mainly for the fun of it) Either way, I hope it's entertaining. That's what's most important.

I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fic. I have ideas for L/Misa scenes that'll go on in each chapter, with Light being involved at times. And I certainly know the ending, generally...but there's a lot of details that I'll fill in just on the spot. That's the fun of it.

On a different but equally important note--I seem to be one of the many fanfic writers on this site who gets next to zip reviews, so let me make one thing clear. I write because I enjoy writing, and I won't try to update at a set time anymore. I might update next week, sooner than that or a couple weeks from now. It depends on how interested I am in the story and how much time I have.

But reviews would be nice. And more importantly, it would encourage me to keep writing without waiting for weeks to update. So please review, folks. Honestly.

I look forward to hearing from you and to doing more with this story! Have fun with life, folks!

Until next time,

Saffyre Neko


	2. a secret hideout

Shout: To MistressLouise--thank you for adding this story to your alert list. As of this writing, you're the ONLY person who actually did anything concerning this story besides clicking on it. So for that I thank you. (And to the rest of you, be kind and follow her example if you like this story. It really isn't a waste of your time to review or add the story to your alerts or favourites...)

AN--So hi, everyone! Now I have a new chapter, since I have so many ideas for this story...and it's funny. If I write my ideas down in summary form, I usually lose the inspiration to actually put it in story form. --So, I'll keep it in my head before writing from now on.

--And in case you'd like to know, this story started after Misa kissed L but before Misa and Light get their memories back of who they actually are...hopefully, that'll clear any confusions.

But anyway, I'm pretty happy with this new chapter...I hope you'll like it too.

--------------------------------

(Neither MA nor LL narrate this chapter, since it's mainly dialogue)

"a secret hideout..."

chapter two

sugar-?

After taking the elevator and leading her down winding halls, Misa found that Ryuuzaki brought her to a room with a door smaller than all the others. It also was off in a corner of that particular hallway, as if it were kept secret.

Misa was still wiping away her tears. She just barely noticed him reach into his jeans pocket and pull out a very old key. This seemed to be the only door that needed one. All the others needed type-in passwords or cardkeys.

Instead of saying anything, he just gestured for her to go inside with a hand, after unlocking and opening the door a couple inches. With those same wide eyes and unreadable expression.

As Misa stepped in the almost pitch-black room, she started wondering if letting him do this for her would really help. She felt more like she was going in an underground hide-out than a place where she'd find comfort.

She stood and gazed around the sparse room as he shut the door with a click.

There wasn't anything there, aside from a table low to the ground, a couple of couches around it, and a TV playing nothing but white static. Also, there was a small fridge off in the far corner.

But the spacious room had nothing else in it, not even a lamp. However, there were a couple scattered teacups on the table, with saucers and stale sugar cubes.

"Um...nice place you have here." She smiled nervously as she shifted her eyes around the room.

"I see you don't like it." Ryuuzaki seemed to be calm again. "That's to be expected--my preferences were never conventional, but you already knew that, right...?" The way he turned to her with a creepy wide-eyed attempt of a smile made her start wishing she could leave.

But she just widened her nervous grin. "Y-Yeah..."

"...Alright, then. Would you like to keep standing around-?"

She assumed that was L-speak for 'take a seat' so she simply sat on the edge of the nearest couch.

Ryuuzaki didn't budge from where he stood, several moments after she sat. He seemed to be studying her again.

"...Hmm." He stepped towards the dirty teacups on the table next to her and leaned over them. "I suppose you'll want a sip of something."

"--No, no it's alright!" she threw up her hands in a waving motion near her face. "I'm fine, Ryuuzaki-san."

"..." He raised his head to look at her.

"Now why would I bring you here if I only wanted to serve myself-?" the tone of his voice was purely curious.

She admitted to herself that he had a point, and nodded to him before he delicately removed the teacups and walked towards the fridge.

Before he opened it he turned his face to the side, half-way towards her.

"...And, if you will, Misa...try to loosen up a bit. The room may be odd by your standards, but it's not going to bite you. Besides--your nervousness is a bit hurtful--" she couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Try staring at the screen. It is rather soothing." With that he opened the fridge door with his foot and leaned over to assort its contents.

After taking in his words, Misa turned a bit to look at the TV leaning against the wall. At first, while trying to concentrate on the static, she noticed how the room was filled with complete silence. She might as well be in another world, away from Kira and all her everyday worries. Then she vaguely noticed the pleasant white noise the static gave off. She began calming down and her erratic heartbeat became quiet again.

She hadn't noticed that her eyes nearly drifted shut. And she certainly hadn't noticed that her silent host was now crouched on the other couch, looking at her.

Slowly, he extended a hand, offering a drink in a teacup.

"...Sugar-?"

--------------------------------------

It may have seemed foolish...in fact, he was fairly certain it was. But he couldn't break that pleasant silence.

So he just watched her. And for once he didn't know why. He wasn't analyzing her, or trying to figure her out. He just..._wanted_ to watch her.

That was all he did, while he silently stepped towards her, balancing two clean teacups, a teapot and two pieces of cake. He gingerly placed it on the table, and scarcely breathing he curled up on the other couch. And he was still watching her.

As she drifted between waking and dozing off, her eyes fluttered open and her lips were slightly parted. He wondered why he noticed this.

In the dark room her eyes took on a silver shade. They nearly sparkled. --Unlike his, which were such a dark and shadowy color that they were always dark grey and black, despite actually being a shade of indigo.

--Maybe his eyes wouldn't look that way if he slept more often.

As he watched her softly breathing, he began to get slightly uneasy. He had to do something to break the quiet. Not being alone in his 'hideout' was starting to get to him.

So he offered her some tea, cleared his throat (but he failed miserably at that) and spoke loud enough to wake her.

Instead of answering his query over his favourite treat, she let out a little squeak as she yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her.

Ryuuzaki looked away for a moment. Why did he have the sudden urge to say she looked cute like that-?

Finally, after seconds dragged on like hours (to him,) she looked at him. Seeing the tea, she smiled and took it from his hands with a quick thank you.

"--Don't you want any sugar...?"

She almost giggled. "--No, Misa's sweet enough, thank you!" she continued to smile after she took a sip of the Oolong tea with cream. "So you can have all the sugar you want!"

Oddly, Ryuuzaki didn't know quite what to think of that answer--if he should be glad because now he had all the sugar he could want, or...if he should be disappointed because she rejected his offer of the best flavor he ever tasted. It was a common delicacy to him, after all, so giving it to someone else was like giving a gift away.

So he simply nodded and put five sugar cubes in his own elixir of tea and cream. Her mood seemed to have lightened, at least.

But was she only acting that way? Ryuuzaki wanted to make sure she was definitely in a better state before he'd let her run off somewhere again. Especially if she wanted to see Light again, as he was sure she did.

Before organizing the last of his thoughts, Misa suddenly pulled a question on him.

"Say, Ryuuzaki-san," she began. "--Obviously, this room is nearly empty. So does that mean it isn't mic'd or bugged, either?"

"--No, actually, it isn't." He decided to answer directly, perhaps for a change of pace.

"...Oh..."

He gazed at her while taking a long sip of his tea. "...What of it, anyway?"

Her smile was small this time, as she stared at her cup. "...Eheh, well, it's sort of funny actually...it's a relief there aren't people watching or listening, for once, and I can finally have a moment of privacy..." she fiddled with the spoon on her saucer.

"But sitting in this dark room, alone with a person like you and without anyone watching...well it's a little creepy."

Her smile turned apologetic and sheepish. "I'm sorry if that sounds rude! --But, I guess that's how I feel."

After listening with his usual steady gaze, Ryuuzaki took another sip before adding two more cubes to his tea.

"...Yes, I suppose that's plausible. But remember, I'm at as much risk as you may find yourself to be, right now...since you may be the second Kira. If that is indeed true, you could kill me now, since the second Kira doesn't need a name. And if you took my key and locked the door before leaving and disposing of it...there wouldn't be any evidence that I died at all." He began to eat his slice of cake, his casual tone making it seem he was speaking of the weather. "...And besides, I'm the only one with a key to this room. Not even Watari can get in here without me."

Misa frowned a bit and let out a little huff.

"So now you're talking about all this Kira stuff again? Honestly, I'm not the second Kira! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" She put her half-empty cup on the table and crossed her arms as she turned away from him.

"--Honestly, I don't think you'd know what to do without your casework. It seems to be the only thing that matters to you!"

Ryuuzaki swallowed a bite of his cake and sipped the last of his tea, looking towards the wall in thought.

"...That may be true, but don't forget that it's part of my job to be skeptical. It isn't anything personal." He appeared unfazed by what she'd said, but he was using his sugar to numb the tiniest bit of hurt he felt at the moment.

He decided he should test her real emotional state now, using more..._unconventional_ methods.

"--Having said that," he continued after a pause, "Let me ask _you_ a question now." He chewed slowly on a new bite of cake.

"This may be mere analytical speculation, but I wonder...does Light actually love you?"

For a moment she was completely silent. Then she turned to him with a sharp jerk. It was obvious how shocked she was.

"--W-What do you mean? 'Does Light love me!'" she shouted, but she seemed unsure of herself.

"Of course he does! Why wouldn't he! And where did _that_ come from anyway?!"

"--Calm down, Misa. It was a simple question. Just tell me what you honestly think," he couldn't believe he was talking this way.

"Why should I tell _you_? You stupid pervert Ryuuzaki! Stay out of our business!!"

"Misa!" He actually raised his voice. He couldn't help but be slightly angry with her persistent stubbornness regarding Light. "_Listen_ to me. Stop avoiding the question! I am trying to ask as a friend who wants to help you, _not_ him. So tell me the _truth_. Can you do that?"

She bit her lip and started getting very nervous.

"--But...Light-kun...he's so important to me...he matters more than me...so why should I tell you the truth?!" she protested weakly.

In a sudden moment he grabbed her shoulders and half-glared at her. None of it came from using his brain at all.

"...Listen to yourself, Misa. Do you really want to be this miserable for his sake?" his voice was calm again, but had a trace more sadness in it.

She wouldn't look at him. But she was struggling to keep from falling apart.

"--I think, the real question is...does Light-kun really _deserve_ Misa-chan-?"

She was quiet, and still wouldn't look at him...only now tears streamed down her face.

She finally began to speak.

"...I..." she sniffled. "I...I..."

He was patient as she took a deep breath, so she could speak.

"--I don't...I...I don't know!" she started wailing as she broke from his grip.

"I don't know! I don't know Ryuuzaki!! I just don't _know_!!" Her voice grew louder and louder before she broke down in tears.

Ryuuzaki had expected something of this nature might happen...although he hadn't known she would cry this much. Luckily, he was prepared this time.

Her face was already glistening with tears. He barely had to do anything and she was guided towards him until she was crying in his arms. Right now, he was the only one around who could provide some comfort.

She felt so torn. She loved Yagami Light with all her heart, but something in the back of her mind had been telling her the same thing since the day she met him.

He doesn't really _care_ about her. And he never will.

He's Light Yagami, the charmer, the brilliant, ambitious, clever mind. He only tolerated her because he wanted to use her. Or maybe he already did. She didn't know why she thought that last part, but one thing was clear.

All those times she told herself she didn't care if he'd ever truly return her affections...she was just lying to herself.

But she still couldn't really admit it. And she couldn't turn away from Light.

But now she let all of her tears and frustrations loose in the arms of the most unlikely person...

A quirky sugar-loving genius who never seemed to deal with others emotionally.

--Until just now, that is...

Nevertheless, he remained relatively calm and lightly rubbed her back as she cried herself out. The front of his shirt was now completely soaked and her hands clung to the wet fabric as she buried her face beneath his chin and shoulder.

Finally, after a good ten minutes straight of nothing but sobbing, Misa began to calm down. She was unbalanced and disoriented, so he helped her onto the couch. Her face was still damp with a few stray tears, red and puffy.

L wouldn't let her continue feeling so miserable. He felt a tiny bit guilty, after all.

So he grabbed the last plate with her untouched cake on it.

"Would you like some cake, Misa-chan? It's calorie-free and has a sugar substitute--the way you like it," he raised it towards her.

She shook her head. "...Please, Ryuuzaki-san. Let me leave...I just need to sleep," she said, both tired and depressed.

He waved his finger like he was talking to a child. "Not until you've had your cake! What is sleep without dessert anyway?" He used her fork to cut off a bite. "Now, you'll eat it and you'll _like_ it." He managed to sound like a little kid.

She was about to make another weak attempt at protesting, when he stabbed the bite with her fork and shoved it in her mouth.

"Now chew and swallow. You don't seem to realize, cake will make things better. Besides, I'm the one with the key so I'm the one with the rules. You may as well not argue," He decided to make his say fool-proof for good measure.

Finally, she did what he asked, chewing slowly before swallowing.

"I can use a fork myself, you know," she remarked.

"--No, I insist. You aren't in good shape for it, anyway. Fork-handling is a very tricky business," he held it up delicately as if to make an example of himself.

"So...let me do it." he sounded almost gentle, then.

He started making a pattern of it. Every minute or two he'd give her a piece to eat, and every minute or two a few more tears fell. After he placed the bite of cake in her mouth he'd use the back of his hand to wipe her face dry. And he did that every time.

She couldn't help crying, just a little more. Now, when she felt so pathetic, like a complete crybaby...now, of all times, the mysterious L was actually hand-feeding her. Wonders do happen, she supposed...she was just amazed that he'd bother to do all this.

He couldn't help but smile, in the back of his mind...at how cute she was. When at first she seemed mostly annoying, now he saw her as a real person...insecure and unloved. He found himself shocked at how most of the time, she would smile anyway.

Finally, he gave her the last bite. All seemed well until the fork slipped before she could get the entire bite in her mouth.

L managed to catch the fork before it hit the carpet. But a bit of frosting fell and landed on her finger.

Misa might've cried a bit at that point, too...only L discovered said frosting on her left index finger and he couldn't stand seeing it there, wasted.

So he took her hand and just licked it off.

She had no idea what to say. And then he ended up staring at her...before breaking into a small, but real smile.

"I told you cake makes everything better."

She didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed, and was so shocked that she forgot all about crying.

"R-...Ryuuzaki-san..." she blushed a tiny bit.

He looked around, and his mischievous expression became a curious one.

"...Shouldn't you be going now-?"

"Oh, yes!" she stood up quickly, wiped her face and fixed her hair a bit. "I have to leave! --But you come too, Ryuuzaki-san!"

"...Oh, I don't know, I rather like locking myself in here--" Once again, she couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Oh come on!" she pouted.

"...Fine then. But only on one condition."

Misa looked at him. "Huh? What kind of condition?"

"--You won't tell anyone, not even Yagami, about this room's existence. I like my privacy, you see," he took a few steps toward her and started nibbling his finger. "...While you're at it, it would be better to leave out this whole situation. I don't want those I work with to be involved in my personal matters."

"...So, what just happened is personal to you?" Misa smiled a little. "Come to think of it, you did call me Misa-chan...I like that," she giggled. "Maybe from now on I'll call you Ryuuga-kun."

"--I only called you Misa-chan that one time. I won't call you that whenever I work, which is nearly all the time, and I don't plan on using that name again."

"...Alright. But it you ever slip up and call me that, I can call you Ryuuga-kun. And we can visit again!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Y'know, like what we did just now, maybe..."

"...Only without the sobbing?"

"--Yeah. I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon!" She held up her hand cheerfully as if making a promise.

"...Well, then...alright. But only if I call you the wrong name. And I'm afraid L isn't one to make mistakes all that often."

"--But, you could always do that on _purpose_," she said with a wink. She grabbed the hand he wasn't nibbling on and pulled him towards the door. "Now come on!"

They left as he shuffled behind her...and he allowed himself the luxury of a moment's reflection.

For some reason, he found that the frosting on her finger tasted sweeter than any other treat he'd remembered having.

He couldn't figure out why. His logical mind couldn't figure out several things that happened that past night.

However, he forgot to tell her that ALL of his cakes were filled with calories and had plenty of sugar. Just the way _he_ liked it.

--End of Vignette #2...

-----------------------------

AN: Thanks folks for reading! --In case you're wondering, I changed calling L from "Ryuuzaki" to "L" in the course of this chapter, and if you want to know why...it was just random. So I just decided to leave it at that.

--Also, I know people can squeak while they yawn. I do it all the time. -laughs-

--And I REALLY hope I didn't make L seem OOC. But really, he's never been in that kind of a situation in the series/manga, so I could only make an educated assumption of what he'd say and how he'd act. I just figured that L can be unpredictible, so I went with that...plus, I see him as the gentle type, if he ever actually had a relationship.

So anyway, before I go, I have to do one thing--

--Shouts to the WORLD: PLEASE, REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVE, PUT THIS IN YOUR ALERT LIST...WHATEVER! BUT PLEASE, DO LET ME KNOW YOU EXIST, READERS!!!

--Saffyre Neko


	3. shopping

I'm finally back, guys!! Please...enjoy this new chapter! Have fun with it! 'Specially since I figured out that I not only can write only when I have the time, but also the inspiration...have fun and enjoy...like I said! Yeah!

"Mr. Jones" by Bob Dylan just rocks, by the way.

Text below 'LL Narrator'--is L is 3rd person narrator (LL meaning L Lawliet)

text below 'MA Narrator'--is Misa is 3rd person narrator (MA meaning Misa Amane)

during dialogue, neither of them narrate the fic

"shopping"

chapter three

…time together…

(LL Narrator)

Things were getting, for lack of a better word...strange. Really strange. My vocabulary hasn't been as precise as usual, thanks to these incidents.

It would have probably been easier on me and for everyone else involved with the Kira case if I had simply kept my logic about me. But things had gotten so...strange, lately, that my wits had been dulled. As a result, I've been staring off into space lately.

Of course, one of my natural tendencies is to stare into space anyway, but that was because I would always be analyzing something, trying to decode the often sparse clues laid before me.

But now a different mystery was glaring me in the face, for I could only keep asking myself why my logic was so scattered and often unintelligible, as if an obscure cloud had covered my mind.

And I had only one clue.

This had been happening ever since that odd occurrence...in my hideout...with that silly girl.

This was one mystery that I, for once, did _not_ want to solve.

But I managed to conceal my confusion well. I had Watari do most of the thinking for me for the next week, and he never asked why, as is always the case. I would relay the messages and evidence Watari would send me via computer to the rest of the Kira case team, using my usual direct yet vague language. And whenever Misa went into the room where we did the investigation (and danced around with that same dumb smile,) I would make sure to silently disappear before she even saw me.

It worked out quite well, to be sure, as long as I never watched the cameras linked to her room...well, actually it's an entire floor of the building now, where Misa stays. I wouldn't even glance at it, for fear that I might end up staring at her trivial antics and never be able to tear my eyes off the screen...

--But for a reason unknown to me, I'd still stare at those images—when I was sure no one was watching.

However, I knew I couldn't keep up the odd charade forever. Trying to hide the truth is something I find as successful as substituting frosting with poisonous spikes and eating it. Yet I couldn't see the Truth that I was hiding from in the first place...

…Nevertheless, it started to become obvious that I was hiding something. Watari chose to be ignorant, while most of the Kira case team was too focused on the latest corporate-related evidence to notice. But Light was getting more and more suspicious of me.

It wasn't surprising. But it still made me nervous...which I concealed, as I reminded myself that I had far greater reasons to be suspicious of him.

He seemed merely curious and faintly interested in the beginning. But then he started shooting questioning glares at me, asking me to clarify myself, since I was finding it difficult to explain myself about the investigation recently.

I felt a strain building up in the back of my mind, and I even started to wish for the ability to sleep more often, with this irritating pressure.

And now I'm slightly desperate to tell everyone about that purely meaningless and isolated incident—with Misa. I want to say it for the sake of saying it--but that would not only distract everyone, it would also cause complications regarding the Kira suspicions with Light and Misa...

So _how_ am I supposed to _solve_ this perpetuating _issue_?!

--

He skidded down the hall again, for the millionth time…

Well, he didn't really run, but he shuffled quickly. Very quickly.

He was determined not to be noticed, like all the other times when Misa would prance into the room and scream at Light (well actually she just yelled loudly. _Very_ loudly.)

But this time, as he turned his head and glanced behind him to make sure no one was following him, someone firmly grabbed his arm, between his wrist and elbow.

He almost fell forward from the sudden stop, but managed to regain his balance in time to see his "attacker."

Two baby blue eyes stared at him just inches away, curious and watchful. He realized after being completely startled that the little blond model had caught him, gripped to his arm.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" she chirped as usual. He was glad that she wasn't using the same blaring volume as she did with Light. "It's great to see you! It feels like it's been _forever!_"

He resisted the urge to gulp, as something related to fear tingled at his insides. "…Err, hey, Misa..."

"Where have you been lately anyway? I was always looking for you so I could say hi! And you always stay in this building, don't you?"

"That's correct..." he couldn't even manage a fake smile as he dreaded what might happen next.

"Well then you should show up more often you dummy! I can't always keep track of where you are, you know. I have my career to keep up."

"And I'm constantly behind a computer or TV screen trying to find more evidence," His initial fear was now tinged with slight boredom. "Your point?"

She frowned and glared at him harmlessly. "Don't make fun of me, Ryuuzaki!" Then she started to smile as she tightened her grip on his arm. "Now come back to that case-room with me! I'd like to talk with Light, and I'd _much_ rather have you there with me than that silly Matsu."

He resisted when she tried pulling him along, and gave a disinterested glare when she looked at him.

"I'd rather not."

"But why not, Ryuuzaki? What's so much more important than solving one of those cases you're so obsessed with?"

"I need cake. I'm low on blood sugar."

"Watari can bring it to you. You know that already!"

"But I need it _now. _That _special _cake I told you about."

"But you know what happened the last time we got some! Now stop being so stubborn and come with me!" She grabbed his arm with both hands now, and pulled harder than ever. "Come _on_, Ryuuzaki!!"

He did nothing except remain standing where he was silently, bored and almost apathetic. He'd stay like that until she'd give up and leave—and she couldn't do anything to convince him otherwise.

After several seconds, she finally gave up trying to force him anywhere, and glared at the floor as she had to catch her breath. Then, her eyes screwed up in thought, before she looked up at him again. An idea seemed to have occurred to her.

He looked back, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He _really_ didn't like it if Misa was pondering something at a time like this.

Finally, she let go of his arm and took a step back. He found her smile unreadable, which bordered on scary to him.

"...You aren't trying to _run away_, are you, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"...What-?"

"Don't tell me something's _scaring_ you. What on earth would scare a _detective_ like _you?_"

"..."

"Come on, Ryuuzaki. I know you're hiding something, so spit it out."

"I'm not hiding anything...I just have my secrets. That's all," he tried sounding firm, but she didn't look convinced.

She just kept smiling. "Tell me, does that case really scare you so much that you always have to go running out in the middle of those meetings?"

"_Of course not_. That would be pathetic—and if that were true I wouldn't be a _detective_ in the first place."

"Then quit being so immature and come with me already!" Her almost erotic brand of feminine knowing switched back to her usual self, suddenly, as she pulled on his arm with a quick tug.

And being too distracted to argue, he finally let her pull him along.

--

As he was finally, clumsily escorted into the meeting room, Ryuuzaki abruptly pulled away from Misa. Especially when he noticed Light was watching.

The boy's expression was a strange blend of…curious, and…almost amused.

"What've you got there, Ryuuzaki? A new crush…?"

Misa squealed in protest. "Oh, be quiet Light! You know you're the only one for me!"

He ignored her. "_Come on, _L. You don't mind telling a team-mate, now do you-?"

Before he could reply, Matsuda loudly cut in.

"So Misa-Misa, you ready for those photo shoots yet?!"

"—Matsuda, would you mind _toning down_ your voice a bit-?" L sighed as he rubbed his temples.

He'd barely been caught, and he already had a headache.

Misa kept squealing. "Light! Stop talking! You know I would _never_ do such a thing with Ryuuzaki!" Her eyes were worried as she squashed up against him. "…Why do you want to mess with Ryuuzaki-san like that?"

The vain boy continued to peer at him through the corner of his eye.

L was sure as to why—

He probably _enjoyed_ messing with his mind.

L couldn't help but frown at the two in disgust, for some unknown reason. He turned away as he sat in a computer chair, scratching his feet.

"…So…I deduce, from today's findings—"

"Why don't we talk about something different today, L?" Light looked like he was just getting started with his taunts. "I'm sure _Watari_ is busy enough without having to cut you slack, also." He grinned wider this time.

"So, when will you have that _date_ with Misa?"

Misa turned to Ryuuzaki with that same worried look, before abruptly turning to Light.

"Light-kun, I _already told you,_ Ryuuzaki-san and I aren't—"

"Shut up, Misa. This has _nothing_ to do with you." He shoved her away carelessly.

L had no idea if that was just another way to get at him, but he had no time to process as he suddenly reacted.

Misa nearly screamed, inching away from a few drops of blood and a mess of two stupid boys.

She just realized, then…that L had in that split second charged at Light with a kick that actually drew blood.

It was still dripping off the side of his forehead. The Valedictorian now looked more pissed off than amused, as he gripped L's shirt threateningly.

"Don't. _Ever. _Say that to her again, Light Yagami." His glare was ominous.

"Understand-?"

Light continued to glare, before loosening his hold on L's shirt. Almost smiling again.

"Fine, then. But if that doesn't prove something's going on between you two," Light pointed at them both, almost carelessly. "Then I'm not too sure what will."

L widened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't suspected Light would play such a petty mind game with him, over someone like Misa. Either Light was just _really_ enjoying messing with him today, or he actually set up that whole scene on purpose.

Now that L noticed, no one else was in the meeting room by now. He hadn't even seen anyone other than that idiot Matsuda…

"…Well, I feel like a complete idiot today—" he couldn't help but voice his real thoughts, for some reason.

"Then do something idiotic, for once, oh great _Detective!_" Light almost laughed. "Go on, go out with her. I won't tell anyone…" He almost chuckled. _Again._

L stared at him with an almost bored look. Misa, on the other hand, started protesting again.

"But, Light…you don't really _mean_ that, do you-?"

The boy-king decided to spare her his attention this time as he turned to her.

"Of course I mean it, Misa. When have I ever _lied_ to you-?"

For some odd reason, several curses built up in the back of L's throat…but, he ignored it.

"But, Light-kun!" Misa still wouldn't give up. "I love you, and only you. I couldn't go out with anyone else…"

He actually chuckled aloud this time. "Well then, do it for me, _Misa Dearest_."

He had the nerve to turn to L and stare him in the eye.

"And Ryuuzaki, please. Put your feet up, relax. I can take care of this case while you're on break. I need the amusement, anyway."

L felt compelled to ask _what_ that meant, exactly, but chose to keep quiet for Misa's sake.

"…Fine, then. I'll take your advice," L stood and in one swift motion stepped towards Misa and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean I'll _like_ it…"

And with that, he walked out of the room, Misa just behind him.

She looked back. He didn't.

--

(MA Narrator)

I wondered why he was doing this. Why was L being so nice to me? Why did he kick my beloved Light in the head because of some silly comment he made?

Do I really _matter_ that much to him-?

That was one thing I kept asking myself as he took me to his Limousine, which led to the downtown mall.

It was an anonymous place. Things like that didn't matter to me anymore, like they used to.

The only things I cared about now were two things. Two guys, actually.

One was Light. He was my boyfriend, my everything, my secret ally.

But now there was another. And he cared for me in a way that I somehow knew Light couldn't.

That's why I liked him. That's why I bothered to be around him. That's why L mattered so much to me.

But I couldn't quite place those feelings. Was it friendship? Or…was it love-?

No…no, it couldn't possibly be love. I mean, it just wouldn't make any sense. Why would I want to be around a guy who loathed socks and ate sweets all the time-?

It would take a girl with incredible patience to always put up with that. And I definitely _was not_ a patient girl. I may have high priorities, but that just makes me high maintenance. That's all.

Okay, so he was simply a friend. Then why was I so fascinated by him? Why did he make me blush that night a couple weeks ago? Why were all my questions making me so nervous right now-?

It couldn't be love, could it?

No. No…I knew this feeling.

And it is called Lust.

But, but…! That's not right!! I only belong to Light-kun!

So then why is my heart pumping so fast? And why are my hands all clammy? And why is there a lump in my throat and I'm too shy to even talk to him at this moment-?

Is that lust, or love? Or friendship? Or some crazy mix of the three-?

I was so confused. Words could not describe how confused I was.

But even while being confused, I loved my time together with him.

I cherished it…even though he was just a Pervert. And I was just a model.

We were together anyway. In that stupid mall, in the middle of a stupid evening with absolutely _nothing_ to do.

So I decided to give us something to do.

--

"Ryuuga-kun, let's do something _fun_. Okay-?" Misa winked at him.

"What did I tell you about calling me by _that_ name-?" He looked bored again. "Didn't we agree on a couple of rules?"

"—Yeah, but I never said I'd follow 'em," Misa smiled and then started running away.

And to her surprise, he actually started to get a bit worried.

"Misa…where are you going? Don't you know you're in a public establishment?" He started getting preach-y. "Being out here will have an impact on how society sees you, and if you do that—"

"Ah, _come on,_ Ryuuga-kun!" she noticed that he nearly flinched, hearing that name. "Whoever said that I actually _care_ what society thinks-?"

"I don't want you to care, _Misa-chan,_" he grudgingly decided to play her game a while. "I just want you to be safe!"

"Aww, ain't that just cute!" Misa almost squealed, as the detective gave a bewildered look.

"You actually care about me, don't you-?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Whoever said that I care about you? I have a _reputation, _Misa. I'd like it to stay low-key, if you don't mind."

His attempt to change the subject failed.

She kept smiling. "You're so _cute_ when you try to hide that you care!"

L just stared, not knowing whether to glare at her or to just marvel at his own stupidity.

"……Ahem……" He cleared his throat, and doing his best to think _logically, _he proceeded with his plan to stop doing nothing.

"—Mind if we get a bite to eat?" Misa pointed at a local candy store. "For some reason, I get so _hungry _when I'm with you."

Deciding to ignore the many twisted thoughts that quote put in his head, Ryuuzaki proceeded in a shuffling fashion towards the candy store.

And of course, he would buy almost the whole store out of business.

But nothing was too good for him and his little date, on that strange evening. All he wanted to do was please her.

She wanted candy. He bought her ice cream and three mounds of pink cotton candy.

She wanted water. He bought two gallons of spring water and made sure to keep some with him.

She wanted clothes and jewelry. He bought a few diamonds, several pearls, the finest silk and satin garments, and threw in a few sapphires, just for luck.

By the time she had gotten everything she wanted, the famous and very well off Lawliet was nearly broke and a bit worried about how this would affect his case.

But she was happy as a clam. _And_ he earned a kiss on the cheek.

That was the _second_ time she did it.

She couldn't help it. The girl loved having fun, and buying everything her heart desired, even if it wasn't her money.

He couldn't help calling her every whim. Somehow, he felt compelled to follow every step she took. And for once, he didn't feel ashamed doing something in public, for _once._

Little did the odd couple know, a tiny camera was attached to Misa's purse.

And Light Yagami laughed as he watched the whole date like it was a hilarious soap opera.

--End Vignette #3…

--

Hey peeps!! DO YOU EXIST?! If you do, then REVIEW!!

YESH!! I'M JUST CRAZY LIKE THAT!! BUT ISN'T THE WHOLE FRIKKIN' AWESOME ANIME?!

-smiles- Be nice, pleez-les.

--Saffyre Neko


End file.
